Generally, in a connector assembly, a first connector and a second connector are connected to each other to perform electrical connection. That is, the first and second connectors include terminals each disposed in housings configuring appearances, respectively, and the terminals are electrically connected to each other to form an electrical connection.
Recently, in accordance with the development of vehicles using a motor other than an engine as a driving source, the case in which connectors used in vehicles are used at a high voltage has increased. When using a high voltage connector, a spark is generated at the moment in which the first and second connectors are disconnected from each other, such that risks such as fire, and the like, occur.
In order to solve the problems as described above, it is necessary to continuously monitor that conduction is released and a connection in a circuit form is made before a physical connection between the terminals of the first and second connectors is released.
In an environmentally friendly vehicle using the high voltage connector, as described above, a connector to which an interlock structure, which is a current pre-blocking device, is applied has been used for the purpose of safety. Here, the connector requires a female connector including an interlock terminal having a spring structure in order to open or close the interlock structure in a circuit form. Therefore, the interlock structure may be disposed in the vicinity of a large current to have an influence on an electromagnetic wave, and a size thereof is increased.